


Professional Disagreements

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Mission Fic, Psychic Abilities, Slice of Life, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things change, the more they stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand/gifts), [indelicateink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink/gifts).



> This is kind of a combination of Lauand and Indelicateink’s prompts for [Indelicateink’s weekend flash challenge](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/376413.html). Thanks to Rosaleendhu for the beta. This is my 500th completed fanfic!

As ever, Crawford appreciated how his partner’s telepathy let them discuss their options silently.  ~ Schuldig, how many are we dealing with and where? ~

~ Two down the hall behind us, two at the elevators on this floor, one at the stairwell also on this floor, two in the lobby. ~  Their client didn’t look happy to have Schuldig’s guiding and quelling hand on his arm but should just deal with it since it beat being murdered.  ~ I know the floor plan well, so I could come up behind the attackers and take them out. That way, we don’t need to do the hard-driving two-gunman plan you’re thinking of. ~

~ Considering how free range and disobedient our client can be, I really prefer to have the both of us on him and looking out for him. That’s the plan we’re going with. ~  He couldn’t let Schuldig start thinking that he could be easily overruled now. 

~ If I’d known that sleeping with you would make you _less_ likely to listen to me, I never would’ve done it. ~

~ This isn’t about that! ~ Crawford hadn’t even fully articulated that thought. 

~ Isn’t it? If you thought the two of us fucking each other would make me less opinionated, you fail at foresight and should hand in your seer’s license. ~  At least he seemed more annoyed than deeply enraged. 

~ I can’t let you think that giving me sex is going to make me ignore my best judgment on missions. ~

~ Noted. But you can’t listen to my views _less_ because of it, because I will not put up with it. I no longer _have to_ work with you if I’m feeling disrespected. ~

Shit.  ~ Noted. I’m not going to follow your lead in all things, but I promise that I’ll consider any points you make. ~

Their client whispered, very annoyed, “If you two are done staring intensely at each other, can we get moving?”

~ Or we could kill our client ourselves, then go out to dinner, ~ Schuldig said.

~ _That’s_ a tempting plan. ~

 

### End


End file.
